Internship
by Benjy69
Summary: Cloud gets an internship opportunity in Main City in a company called Caelum Corporation, what happens when he finds himself falling for , the Perverted rival of his boss, Sephiroth, owner of Cresent Industries? Cloud finds himself Molested almost everyday. Now Cloud must handle his jealous Girlfriend Tifa along with his rebellious brother Prompto who he supports. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a fiction request by ben4kevin. Lol this is a NoctisxPrompto fic... lol they are extremely hard characters to work with... Thank wikipedia for the help hah.**

**Anyway this fic combines characters from all Final Fantasy games.**

**Pairings: NoctisxPrompto, CloudxSephiroth, VincentxZack, GenesisRhapsodosxKadaj, RenoxYazoo (coz I loved this pairing after advent children)**

**Slight: PromptoxSerah, CloudxTifa **

**Warnings: This is Yaoi**

**Almost forgot... Disclaimer: I dont own Final Fantasy, If I did, I would be a character too!**

* * *

"Prompto come on its not that bad!" Cloud rolled his eyes at his little brothers antics. "Comeon, we got a huge view of the ocean, we got three extra bedrooms, a huge lounge, a jacuzzi in the bathroom, you going to be going to one of the most prestegious schools in the city, what more do you want bro?"

"I wanna go back home!" Prompto pouted cutely yet stubbornly. Prompto was a Gymnasium/highschool student, Cloud was a university student. Cloud got offered a 1 year internship at Caelum Corporation so both Cloud and Prompto had to move to a whole new city, leaving Tifa to look after the fort.

"B-but Prompto, I need this Internship if you want me to get a good job to support us, you know I cant support you, Tifz, Denzel and Marlene on my Delivery-boy salary" Cloud sighed.

"Kaiser Erweiterung Akademie! I can barely pronounce the name!" Prompto whined "Is it atleast an english school?"

"Yes it is... relax, it's just one year in that school and if my boss signs an approval letter to my university and they'll allow me to work in the Edge branch so we can go back" Cloud sighed. Prompto was being stubborn and spoilt.

"Okay Nii-chan... I'm gonna brush up and get ready for gym" Prompto blushed as his brother tickled his cheek and ruffled his hair. "Be safe okay Pro-bro and dont let anyone give you trouble kay?"

"Yes yes I'm seventeem niii I can take care of myself stop babying meeeee" Prompto pouted and left to brush his teeth.

Suddenly the phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey Cloudy it's Tifa" Tifa missed Cloud alot.

"Hey Tifz, I miss you" Cloud mumbled miserably, He really missed his girlfriend so much.

"Me too hon, anyway your parents called, said you didnt tell them about your new job!" Tifa scolded seriously.

"I know I know, I just didnt want them to stop me from moving to Main City for this Job... it's really important to me you know... and they can be a little..."

"Over-protective?"

"Exactly, Tifz I got to get ready for work, and I have to drop Prompto at school so I'll call you later okay?" Cloud assured that he'd call Tifa.

"Okay bye I love you Cloud"

"Love you too Tifz"

"Tifa?" Asked Prompto as he came out dressed for school.

"Yeah she just called because she misses us" Cloud smiled fondly at her name

'Misses us or misses you?' Prompto wanted to yell but stayed silent. Tifa lived with him and cloud for a long time, and Prompto did everything to make her feel comfortable in the family, but Tifa didnt really care about Prompto, not that Prompto needed her care, but it would be nice if she acknowledged her boyfriends little brothers existance.

"Come on brother, let us leave, yeahhhh baby" Prompto smirked in his Austin-Powers act.

"Stop being stupid Prompto" Cloud groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on bro, Austin Powers was a genius, a charmer, as weird as he was, he made ladies laugh and thats why the ladies loved him" Prompto smiled cutely, in his usual innocent way.

"How can you look so innocent and understand Austin Powers so well?" Cloud sighed. He needs to stop Prompto from watching rude movies like that.

Once Cloud left Prompto at school, he took a train to his work.

'Shit this is scary' Cloud thought as he looked at the huge building infront of him. City of Edge was pretty much ruined so Cloud hadnt seen such a huge building in a while.

He took the lift to the forth floor, He was so nervous "Come on Cloud, you've been in the army for a whole year! Dont be afraid of this! You're a soldier Cloud! A soldier!" He reassured himself

He smiled at the pretty secretary "Hi Miss uhm-"

"Claire honey, call me Claire, so how can I help you?" She asked as she twirled her pretty pink tinted hair.

Cloud blushed "I'm looking for Mr. Caelum, I have an internship interview with him..."

"Ah yes go right ahead"

"Thank you ma'am" he nodded and walked inside to see a man around his age with navy-blue-ish hair. He was very handsome with his suit on, it was unbuttoned and his tie was loose.

"Hi uhm sir... Mr Caleum" 'Dammit why did you say Hi, he probably thinks you dumb and unprofessional, way to go Cloud'

"Heyyy there you must be Cloud Strife. Sit down Cloudy" he joked in a fun manner that made Cloud feel a little more relaxed.

"So blondie! Tell me why you-"

"I'm not blondie... I'm Cloud ... sir" Cloud hated when people called him blondie, it made him sound dumb.

"Relax blondie, its not an insult, its a compliment, your blonde hair is rather attractive" Zack winked at a blushing Cloud , things were getting really unprofessional really fast.

"I- uhm Thank you sir?"

"You're welcome Cloudy, now tell me why you think you will be perfect for the internship" Zack asked as he filed his nails with Claires nail-file.

"Ano... well I'm hard working, diligent, I'm punctual, I'm good at interacting with others" Lie Cloud was not good at interacting with others, he kept to himself, and only opened up to close friends, unlike his little brother Prompto who was louder and friendlier.

"Well thats good I guess, I'll notify my Uncle that you start work first thing tomorrow" Zack leaned over the desk.

"Your Uncle?"

"Yeah I'm the Boss's nephew, although, I usually handle things when he isnt around, Zachary Valentine, but call me Zack" Zack offered Cloud his hand.

"Oh" Cloud shook his hand.

"So will £20000 a month do?" Asked Zack.

Clouds eyes widened. That was so much of money, he could pay of all his loans, fix his bike, pay of the loan he took for Prompto's education, send money home to Tifa and buy Prompto the latest Iphone16 in just three months, plus the company had given them the fancy apartment loft that Cloud couldnt afford in a million years. Cloud nodded "Yes sir- Zack, thank you"

"Yeah whatever, if ya need a raise for financial reasons in the future just ask kay?"

Cloud smiled gratefully "That wont be necessary"

Suddenly Claire entered "Zachary Fair! Noctis told me to tell you the Chef's wife is giving birth tonight so theres no dinner for you guys, you might have to order out"

"Tell Noctis to order something" Zack sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Ya got it Zack!" And with that she left gracefully.

"Why dont you join me and my brother, I promised him I'd take him out to celebrate my internship, so why dont you join... I mean if you want to... I mean I'm not tryna suck up or anything, I'm not like that I swear" he said waving his hands around nervously.

"Relax Cloud-face, I know you mean well, but can my little cousin join?" Asked Zack as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes yes sir! Not a problem! How old is he?"

"He's eighteen why?" Asked Zack curiously.

"Great my little brother Prompto is seventeen, atleast he'll have company his own age" Cloud exclaimed "uhmmm I got to go pick my brother up, I'll meet you at Ocean Basket?"

"Hmmm sure Cloudy, see ya"

"Uhm one more thing sir if you dont mind me asking, you said your name is Valentine, Claire called you fair, but the companies name is Caelum..."

"Haha, I'm not a Caelum, my mothers Maiden name was Caleum, she was my uncles sister ofcourse... Fair is my real name but I prefer Valentine, It's my boyfriends name, Vincent Valentine"

"Vincent Valentine?" Asked Cloud, he and Vincent went wayyyyyy back

"You know Vin?" Asked Zack as he raised his left eyebrow.

"Wears a red bandage around his forehead and usually a red scarf?"

"Yup thats my Vin, how do you know him?" Zack was curious.

"I know him from wayyy back, I'll explain over dinner, I got to pick up Prompto from school" Cloud all but hinted he needed to leave.

"Oh yeah sorry tally along then!"

"Bye sir- Zack"

"Bye Cloud-face"

* * *

**Yeah my first Chapter is always boring. But the fic will get better chillax, I got alot of idea's.**

**Review if you want me to continue or else I'll discontinue the story.**

**Thanks**

**-benjy-**


	2. Chapter 2: meeting Sephiroth

**Second Chapter already, I just got so much idea's for this fic gah! **

**Bye the way I noticed the spelling errors in the first chapter, I'm sorting it out.**

* * *

"Ohhh Vincent ahhhh ah oh god yes yes ahhh" cried Zack as Vincent plunged into him hard.

"Hn" Vincent gave a hard thrust into Zacks tiny wet hole.

"Ahh yes yes ahhh harder yes yes yes oohhhh YES!" Zack spurted hot ropes of cum all over his abdomen. Vincent pounded his hard throbbing cock into Zack before releasing several thick spurts of semen in him.

"Baby that was the best quikie ever" Zack kissed Vincent passionately before jumping of the table to get dressed.

"Where you going?" Asked Vincent lowely.

"Ah Im having dinner with my intern" Zack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Vincent stayed silent and anyone who new Vincent could tell he was gonna burst. "A boy intern?"

"Yeah relax, he's just a cute uke, adorable but not my type love, besides Noc and my interns little bro is gonna be there, so I kinda gotta go baby! See ya!" Zack zipped up his jeans and grabbed a bread roll "After sex food, dont mind me Vin" and with that Zack left.

Vincent sighed before looking at the staircase "It's safe to come down cousin"

A silverhaired man with a strikingly evil smirk came walking down "Finally, I thought you'rll would never finish, so when will you tell Zack the truth"

Vincent pulled his shirt on "Soon Sephiroth... soon"

* * *

"Hey Cloudy, sorry I'm late, this is my little cousin Noctis" Zack gestured to a raven-haired brooding teen who simply just nodded in acknowledgement as he stared at the pretty blonde teen next to Cloud. The blonde teen had adorable freckles on his cheek which made Noctis just feel like kissing the baby soft cheeks.

Prompto squirmed under his gaze until Cloud introduced him "This is Prompto, my younger brother"

"Hiya Prompt!, come on lets eat shall we?" Zack gave a gentle smile and with that they all entered the restaurant.

"Uhm four for Strife?" Asked Cloud.

The man in a black suit searched through the reservation list on his sleek black tablet before shaking his head "I'm sorry sir, no reservation has been made under Strife"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir"

"Prompto! Didnt you call and make a reservation?" Cloud growled lowly.

"Woah how was I suppose to know I hadta make a reservation?" Asked Prompto stubbornly. Sheesh it wasnt his fault.

"I left you three messages to make a reservation" Cloud rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Oh shoot I put my phone on silent for school" the younger blond whipped out his phone and browsed through it. Yuffie, Mr Cid, Reno ahhh 3 Cloud. '_So maybe it is my fault'_ "Sorry Cloud" Prompto whispered

Feeling guilty Cloud pulled his brother in a hug, he hated seeing him sad, Prompto would always be an angel in his eyes and angels dont need to apologize because angels didnt do anything wrong "It's fine Bro, theres other restaurants"

Zack sighed and went to the enterance "Carter?"

"Mr Fair! Good afternoon sir can I help?" Asked the man in the front.

"Gimme a table for four by the glass window by the lake"

"Yes sir right this way sir!" The man lead them inside.

Zack smirked and winked at Cloud "The benefits of being part of the Caelum family"

Noctis smirked and sat across Prompto "So Prompto is it?"

"Yeah whats it to you?" Asked Prompto stubbornly as he glared at his menu.

"Its a cute name, it suits you" Noctis leaned foward and stroked his cheek.

"Eh? Imma boy, dont be calling me cute!" Prompto whined.

"Hands of my baby brother Noctis!" Cloud growled.

"Relax Cloudy, let them be friends! Prompto needs stable friends in Main City, every teen does" Zack trailed his eyes down the menu looking for what he wanted to eat.

Suddenly Noctis slid of his side and plopped down next to Prompto. He grabbed Prompto's chin and looked at him "Such pretty eyes..."

"Woahhh dude lay of I'm not gay! I'm a ladies man" Prompto pushed away and straightened himself up. It was true, Prompto was a playful skirt-chaser, and a charming one at that.

"Zack can you tell your cousin to stop saying inappropriate things to my baby brother!" Cloud glared at Noctis.

"Ahhh chill will you! Although you're probably correct, come on Noct, stop making Blondie number 2 uncomfortable!" Zack scolded as he leaned over and poked Noctis's forehead.

"Ow fine!" Noctis grumbled as he slid over to his side of the table while rubbing his head "Besides I'm not gay" '_I'm Bisexual' _"I was just stating the obvious"

Prompto looked down guiltily "Oh sorry, I guess we could be friends then" Prompto gave Noctis a wide cute grin.

"Yes I suppose so Chibi" Noctis whispered lowly and sadly.

"What did you call me?" Prompto growled.

"Nothing oW dont kick me!" Noctis growly as he kicked Prompto back.

"Hey that hurt"

"You kicked me first!"

"But not that hard!"

Zack smirked and nudged Clouds hand "Haha did you see that? They going to get along perfectly!, they gonna be best friends forever!"

Cloud facepalmed "yeah I wouldnt count on it"

"Dont worry, Noct can be good company when he pulls out the stick from his ass once in a while, anyway you were going to tell me how you knew Vin" Zack smiled.

"Goodeverning sirs, can I take your order?" Asked a pretty blonde girl with tan skin and beautiful big brown orbs that made Cloud blush.

"Hmmmm I'd like a pretty Blond on a silver platter" Zack winked flirtatiously at the waiter.

"Oh Mr. Fair stop it you~" the blond girl blushed

"Hmmm I was talking about this pretty blond right here, he wont give himself to me" Zack grabbed Clouds hand and kissed it before winking "Let me take you Cloud! Let me take you please!" He moaned jokingly before getting a complementary bread roll thrown at his face.

Cloud blushed deep red "Haha I'm so sending this vid to Tifa, she's gonna freak! This is so awesome!" Prompto laughed as he video-ed Cloud and Zack.

"Uhm I'd like cheese Baguettes, fried shrimp and baked potatoes" Cloud smiled and closed his menu.

"Okay I'll have King prawns and spicy rice" Zack winked at the waiter and handed her his menu.

"I'd have smoked salmon with mozzarella cheeze and chips please" Prompto grinned and gave a charming smile.

"And you Mr Caelum?"

"Grilled lobster, baked potatoe and olive and feta salad thank you" he gave her a cold glare. 'Prompto is mine'

The waiter shivered and left.

"As I was saying, how do you know Vin?" Asked Zack as he broke a piece of the bread roll Cloud threw at him and placed it delicately in his mouth.

"We both trained in the army, but I left for personal reasons, not sure why Vincent left..." Cloud sighed.

"The army, you were a mercenary ? Me too, thats how Vin and I met, I was on the Turks side though, we were fighting, he shot me, I stabbed him, It was love at first sight" Zack sighed dreamily at his love story.

"Uhhhh romantic?" Cloud gave Zack a weird look. "So why did Vincent leave the army?"

"Well we were both on opposite sides, we couldnt date sooo we both left" Zack shrugged as their meals were placed infront of him.

"Anything to drink sirs?" Asked the waiters.

"Your best Vodka for me" Zack picked up a spoonful of spicy rice.

"I'll have some Ice Tea" Cloud said.

"Jack Daniels for me" Noctis continued eating.

"Me to!" Prompto chirped.

"No he'll have some chocolate milkshake" Cloud told the waiter.

"But big brother I'm almost eighteen!" Prompto whined.

"You just turned seventeen! I dont care if you're hundred years old! I dont want you to ever drink! Its unhealthy Prompt!" Cloud scolded.

Prompto pouted as he stabbed his Chips with a fork.

After their drinks came Zack and Cloud decided to talk about work.

Noctis nudged Prompto's knee and slid his alcohol over to Prompto. The blond's eyes widened cutely and glanced over at Cloud and Zack who were too busy discussing business.

Prompto picked the glass and sipped curiously. He scrunched up his nose in disgust but before he could drink more Noctis pulled it away and slid next to him.

"Your bro is right, drinking is bad especially for Chibi's, I'm not going to let you drink again, consider that your first and last sip, if you ever get drunk someone just might...Rape you" Noctis whispered huskily in Prompto's ear.

Prompto blushed cutely "I dont like it anyway, it tastes horrible!"

"Atleast I know you'll be safe if a guy offers you a drink in a club when I'm not there to protect you although I'll always be there..." Noctis resisted the urge to jump Prompto.

"Y-you mean you'd take me to a club?" Asked Prompto excitedly.

"Yup, you're almost eighteen anyway" Noctis smirked.

"Yayyyyyy you're my new bestie" Prompto hugged Noctis happily.

Noctis accepted the hug and "accidently" placed his hand on Prompto's thigh.

"Uhmm Noct, you can let me go now..."

"Right, give me your bbm pin and number, incase we want to hang or something" Noctis smirked.

"Okay its 13ENJ169" Prompto smiled.

"Great, you can bbm me your number later" Noctis entered Prompto's pin onto his Galaxy Note 3.

Prompto pouted he wished Cloud had enough money to buy him such an awesome phone.

"Well excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" Cloud got up and headed to the restroom sucessfully hiding the Ice tea stain on his jeans.

"Need help there?" Asked a sexy dark voice that made Cloud shiver.

Cloud whipped his head around slightly embarassed since he thought he was alone "No I'm good, I'm just trying to remove this stain"

The silver-haired man chuckled at Cloud's embarassed shameful face, it was cute "Relax, it happens to the best of us" The handsome stranger picked Cloud up and made him sit on the classic black marble basin.

'Remove your pants" he muttered.

"What? NO!" Cloud cried.

"Do you want to remove the stain or not?" The guy growled deeply.

Cloud pouted and grumbled something along the lines of 'I cant believe I'm doing this' before sliding of his trousers revealing his blue baggy boxer shorts which the silver-haired guy smirked at "Cute"

Cloud had a strange feeling that the man was going to steal his jeans and leave him to walk out the restroom in his boxers, I mean come on, the guy was a stranger, strangers do that sort of thing... atleast thats what Prompto would do...

Cloud reluctantly handed his trousers over to the man. The man placed it on the granite basin counter, placed his finger under the soap dispenser before gently rubbing the liquid hand soap on the stain.

A man walked in restroom and looked at Cloud weirdly, then noticed what the silverette was doing and nodded in an understanding way before going into a cubicle.

Cloud flushed in embarrassment wishing he wasnt sitting on a sink in his boxers "This is so embarrassing"

"He understands, it happens to all of us at some point, its your first time in this kind of restuarant right?"asked the stranger as he placed the slightly damp spot of Clouds jeans under the hand dryer.

"Yes I guess so... I'm Cloud by the way..."

"Hello Cloud"

"..."

"..."

"And your name is?"

"All done!" The stranger handed Cloud his jeans back.

"Thank god! My girlfriend wouldve killed me if the stain was permanant, it was a birthday gift from her, Thanks!" Cloud grinned cutely.

'_Girlfriend?' _The man frowned before looking at him with amusement.

"What?"

"You got a bread crumb on your cheek, let me get that for you" The man leaned forward and licked Clouds cheek before placing a lustful kiss on Clouds cute lips.

Cloud moaned loudly in the kiss, before trying to push the stranger of_'Tifa wasnt going to be pissed' _The man wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and deepened the arousing kiss.

Clouds eyes widened as he felt a hand on his thigh. He clutched the mans tie in an attempt to get the guy of of him. Cloud usually considered himself strong but this guy was much more taller muscular and stronger than him. "Stop" he moaned in the kiss as he felt himself harden.

Suddenly the man shoved his tongue in Clouds mouth, Cloud groaned and rolled his eyes backwards.

The man began biting and sucking at Clouds neck animalistically. "Ahhh oh god please stop, this is wrong, please sir, s-stop ohhhh ahhhh ah ah ah ah ohhhhh noooo!" Cloud came hard in his boxers, experiencing a complete loss of vision, he never had such a hard orgasm when he masturbated. He couldnt see, everything was black, he felt himself falling of the basin and into strong arms. His vision slowly cleared up and he could see slightly looking up at his perverted molester, he was too tired to fight back.

"Hmmm Virgins, so sensitive and all I did was kiss you" the man grinned and brought Cloud to his feet.

Gaining the strenght Cloud shoved the man of him "Dont touch me!"

The man smirked and was about to leave the restroom "Sephiroth... Sephiroth is my name..."

* * *

"Well that was a great thanks Cloud for the dinner" Zack grinned in appreciation

"No thank you for giving us a ride home, taking the train totally sucks!" Prompto whined.

Cloud growled "Well you wouldnt have to if you didnt total my bike trying to impress girls"

"Haha well goodnight, our butler is probably staying up late worrying sick about us!" Zack grabbed Cloud and Prompto and ruffled their hair "Bye kiddies!"

"Bye Noct!" Prompto chirped.

'_Why does he have to sound so fuckable with every word he says_?' "Goodnight Chibi" Noctis leaned down and kissed Prompto's cheek, jumped in the car and left.

"DONT KISS ME YOU PERVERT, I'M A BOY!"

Cloud watched his little brother as he stomped angrily into their apartment. Cloud couldnt help but think about the stranger Sephiroth... where had he heard that name before? Shit what if Tifa finds out... Cloud felt so guilty as he walked into their new home, wishing Tifa was there with him.

"Okay Prompto, let me put you to bed, its late"

"But I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD!, I CAN GO TO BED MYSELF!"

The new neighbours arent going to be happy with Prompto in the building thats for sure.

* * *

**Yup so thats the second Chapter.**

**Yeah Zack and Vincent are a very horny couple. And Prompto is a skirt-chaser naturally, I didnt want to change his character too much.**

**So Cloud finally met Sephiroth.**

**Prompto finally met Noctis**

**Whats Vincent hiding from Zack?**

**So Sephiroth nearly rape Cloud O_o...**

**By the way Chips in this story is what Americans call uhmmm french fries... **

**Yeahhh please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Misinterpretations

**Hi this is my third chapter**

* * *

-Three weeks since moving to Main City-

"Promptooooo! Prompto wait! Stop walking so fast!" Yelled a pretty pinkette whilst chasing after the angelic blonde.

"It's not my fault your legs are so short Serah!" He stuck his tongue as before continuing to walk foward.

"Prompto, I'm going to tell Claire to tell Cloud that you're being mean to me!" She pouted cutely as she caught up to him. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"The kind that makes your heart beat ten times faster when you see me!" He winked saucily.

"Oh you're Mr Charmer today arent ya?" She giggled and poked his cheek.

Suddenly Prompto's phone rang.

"Yuffie whats up?" he asked casually since Yuffie was one of Cloud and his closest friends.

'PROMTPROMTYAGOTTAWARNCLOUD!TIFASAWTHEVIDEOOFZACKAROONIEANDCLOUDIEANDSHEFREAKEDSHE'SGOINGTOMAINCITY'

"How about we try this again... 'Yuffie whats up?'" He asked again.

'I said you got to warn Cloud. Tifa saw the video of Zackaroonie and Cloudie and she freaked! She's on her way to Main City'

"His name is Zachary... okay? Whats with you anywa- wait what did you say?" Asked Prompto.

'I am not repeating myself Prompto Strife!' He could hear Yuffie huff on the other end.

"Wait! Who is going to take care of Denzel and Marlene? She cant be serious!" Prompto yelled into the recieving end.

'She left Denzie and Marl with some babysitting company! She's already packing for Central Main City, but dont worry! Reno and I are comming along, Reno wants to see Yazoo again, It's only been a few days but they acting like the never saw each other in Months' Prompto could tell that Yuffie was rolling her eyes.

"Okay I'll call Cloud and let him know"

'I already tried that! He izzin picking up! PROMPTO!' She whined rather cutely. She was so cute, and the only girl who resisted Prompto's charm.

"Okay Okay Yuffie, I'll go home and Tell Cloud immediately" he reassured her.

'Okie! Byeee Prompt!'

"Bye Yuffie"

'Love ya Prompt'

Prompto's eyes widened, he always told Yuffie 'I love you too' but now Serah was here... she'd get freaked out.

He tilted himself away from Serah and mumbled a quick I luv you.

'What was that?'

"I said I laav you too! Okay happy Yuffie?" He asked angrily.

She giggled 'Very' before hanging up.

Prompto turned to an unhappy Serah "Baby that was just-"

*thwack*

"Don't ever speak to me again Jerk!" She slapped him again and ran out of school

"Wait- Serah!"

Prompto sighed and walked out to the parking lot when he saw a Black Audi A8 'wow breathtaking '

Suddenly the window slid down "need a ride?"

"Noct! What are you doing here? I told you not to disturb me on weekdays!" Prompto continued walking in a random direction as the car slowly trailed behind him.

"Zack told me to pick you up from school and bring you to my place... he's going to stay with his freakishly quiet boyfriend and well... I dont want to be alone" Noctis admitted.

Prompto's eyes widened cutely "Like Like a sleepoverr?" Prompto stopped walking and the car stopped moving.

"Well I guess soo..."

"B-but only girls have sleepovers!" Prompto gasped. He was a the man amongst men! He wasnt no girl!

'He is so fucking cute with that huge blue eyes, god I can fuck him all night long, I can just imagine that tight ass of his...' "Relax it's not girly, just going to chill, maybe get a Bong, some Beer and the new Assassin Creed game"

"The latest Assassin Creed? Dude I am soo there!" Prompto ran to the left hand side of the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"We have to stop by my house to get new clothes and I have to tell Cloud something"

"Hmmm" Noctis nodded.

* * *

"H-how d-did you f-find m..my flat?" Clouded moaned as a tongue seeped it's way around the sensitive cartilage of his ear.

"When you have friends in high places my love, you can find anyone..." Sephiroth smirked and ripped open the ex-cadets shirt.."Ah what a beautiful sight, god I have to have you!"

He leaned down and took a single pink nipple in his mouth suckingling at it hard until it was wet and swollen, before doing the same to its twin.

"Ah ah ah ah oh god please stop pleaseee I cant do this, I have a girlfriend! Please stop sir... Mr Sephiroth please stop!" Cloud could feel himself about to burst in pleasure .

Sephiroth smirked and sat up on the lounge retro sofa and pulled the poor innocent blond onto his lap. He unbuckled the young mans pants and gently pulled out the hard leaking cock.

"It's so cute, I can just play with it forever" Sephiroth smirked as he pumped the cute throbbing seven incher.

Cloud blushed "s-stop, please, this is em...em...embarrassing ah!" He cried.

"But you're enjoying this my love..." Sephiroth whispered into the younger man's ear.

"N-no! I dont want this please! Please I beg you stop! I-i'm going to call the p-police" Cloud whined as he tried struggling of the man's lap.

"Ngh ah... you shouldnt do that Cloud... you're getting a certain part of me overly excited" Sephiroth groaned as his clothed cock poked at the cute butt.

"No y-you cant do this! It's illegal rape! Stop please! Sir! I dont want this! I beg you! Stop!" Cloud thrashed around.

A small part of sephiroth's heart broke. Cloud wanted to get away from him so badly, it kind of hurt...

"B-but my love, I want this, this is so selfish of you baby" Sephiroth gently nipped Clouds ear while pumping the sobbing boys cock "you only think about yourself Cloud... you dont think about me and what I want, thats really not fair darling..."

"It's not unfair! I dont even know you!" Cloud cried. "Stop touching me there!"

"Well I'm sorry my love, but a relationship has to work both ways, you cant always have what you want, be realistic" Sephiroth whispered as he rubbed the taut head of the leaking cock before teasing the cute slit on the head.

Cloud found an opening and kicked Sephiroth in his chin and fell off his lap.

Sephiroth remained unfazed as he loomed over Cloud. Cloud crawled backward before a hand gripped on Clouds leg and pulled. "Please! No! I'll give you all the money I have, everything! Please dont do this! Please, I'm saving myself for my girlfriend!"

Sephiroth chuckled "Money? God knows I have enough money to buy everything you own, and everything your future generations will own... hopefully, I sire your future generation" then Sephiroth frowned "I will be your first"

Cloud gave up "Fine! Fine! You can be my first" Cloud lied "b-but n-not now... I w-want it to be special" Cloud gave a cute blush for extra measure.

Sephitoth smirked "I can make it really special now..." Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's leg again.

Cloud kicked back "N-no! I... I mean no, not now, I want to make love... on a bed"

Sephiroth reached for Cloud again "I can take you to your bedroom"

Cloud groaned 'does this guy not get a hint?' "No, a bed in France"

"We can take my private jet to France right now..."

Suddenly the door burst open "Dearest Elder Brother I'm hom- Ahhhh Fuck me Horus! Cover up your Dick!"

Cloud blushed at the sight of Noctis and Prompto standing at the doorway. He quickly shoved his cock in his pants zipped it up. It was an awkward sight for Prompto and Noctis. Cloud Lay on the floor with his Shirt ripped open and swollen pink nipples with Bite marks around his nipples with a strange silver-haired man shirtless and on top of him.

"What the fuck bro? In the living room seriously, with a guy?" Yelled Prompto.

"No no you dont understand, he's just a guy I met in the restaurant's bathroom and-"

"You bring home a person you met in the bathroom and start fucking in our living room? What. The. Fuck. ?" Prompto was starting to freak "Couldnt it atleast be a chick?"

"No you're mistaken Prompt! I'm not like that I swear!" Cloud was beyond embarrased.

Prompto went to his room and came back out with a bag of clothing "I'm staying the night at Noct's, I guess you wont be alone with your manlover here... eww, to think that you bottom! Strifes are men! Save your dignity and try to top atleast!" Prompto opened the door "and btw Tifa will be here in a few hours so clean up" Prompto left and shut the door behind him.

"Oh shit, Tifa's going to be here in a few hours" Cloud woke up and quickly put his clothes on and blushed cutely.

"Wait who's Tifa?" Asked Sephiroth as he sat up on Clouds couch and lit a cigarette.

"My girlfriend"

"Now that isnt right Cloud. You cant have a boyfriend and a girlfriend..."

"Huh? Boyfriend?"

"I am going to be your first after all..." Sephiroth leaned foward and blew smoke in Clouds direction.

"I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!" Cloud cried.

"So? We cant get to know each other..."

Sephiroth shrugged.

"Whatever, look just put your shirt on okay!"

* * *

"Hey Noct?"

"Hmmm?" Asked Noct as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you think my nii-san Is gay? What's it like having a gay sibling?" Asked Prompto as he figited with his seatbelt.

"Is there a problem if Cloud's gay?" Asked Noctis.

"N-no, I mean ofcourse not! He's my beeeg Brother! I'll love him no matter what, bit now it's going to be so awkward, I usually talk about girls , cars and football with him..."

"So, just because he may be gay, doesnt mean he doesnt want to talk about girls or cars or football" Noctis informed.

"But still its weird he is taking a dick up his butt!" Prompto was simply terrified at the thought.

"So? Anal sex can be pleasurable you know" Noctis mentally groaned at the thought of Prompto's little hole tightening up around his thick fat cock. Ngh. So hot.

"Ehhh? How would you know?" Yelled Prompto who was completely shocked

"Zack fucked me when I was fifteen"

"What? He is your cousin! And you told me you not gay!"

Noctis sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm not gay, I'm bi, and we're both boys so I think incest is okay"

"Eww" Prompto nearly throw up "... does it hurt?"

Noctis raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You know..."

"Getting a hard throbbing hot cock up your tight virgin ass?" Asked Noctis teasingly.

"Do you have to be so explicit you pervert!" He yelled.

"Hmmm at first, you feel like you are tearing up your ass, but then, ohhhh fuck it feels so good to have a hard leaking cock slamming against your prostate ohhhhh fuck, it makes me soooo horny thinking about the day I lost my virginity. Zack spread my legs and rammed his giant cock in me over and over again fuckkkkk!" Noctis threw his head back and moaned whorishly.

"Woah stop moaning and keep your eyes on the road!" Prompto yelled as he blushed at the explicit details of Noctis's first time.

Noctis chuckled at Prompto's freaked out face "Why do you want to have a cock shoved up your ass Promp-to?"

"Whuuu? No no!" Prompto blushed deeply "I just wanted to know if my brother will get hurt"

"Don't worry...Sephiroth is very gentle in the beginning, once you adjust he fucks you like a rutting animal"

"You know that guy?, and how would you know he is gentl-" Prompto gasped in horror at Noctis's smirking face "You slept with him! You slut!"

Noctis smirked evilly "I fucked his younger brothers Kadaj and Yazoo too"

"Ew you are the biggest perv ever! What about women?"

"I slept with so many women, I lost count" Noctis pulled into the driveway of his house "what about you?"

"Yeah me too!"

Noctis smirked "You're still a virgin arent you?"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

**This is not American English its English English... so Football is Soccer, not that fake version of Rugby.**

**If you want the story to continue please review, I need motivation or I'll just end up deleting the story...**

**Thanks for reading my lovely's... please review... dont forget to check out my other story, The Will.**


	4. Chapter 4: Can I be your Daddy?

**Hi it's benjyyy! Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**Heres a RenoxYazoo sex scene and a NoctisxPrompto kissing scene**

* * *

"Ahhhh fuck Yaz it's been to fucking long!" Reno kissed along the lines of Yazoo's thin jawline.

"Reno ah Oh dear Mother of God ah ah ah" Yazoo cried as he felt Reno's hand run up his clothed thighs.

"Can you boys control your hormones and wait till we get to Cloud's flats!" Yelled Yuffie who had thrown her empty coke can at them.

Reno pouted "b-but I havent fucked Yazoo in four whole days!"

"Who was that boy with Cloud?" Asked Tifa.

"Chill will ya! Prompto just sent it to ya to freak ya out! It's just one of Cloudies work colleagues! " Reno rolled his eyes before burying his head in his boyfriends neck.

"It was just a joke Tifz, why are you so worried, you know Cloud isnt gay!" Yuffie bit on a huge piece of Pink Candyfloss (Cotton Candy)

"But you know this big city people, they are all openly homosexual and the girls in these kind of City's spread their legs to anyone, who's to say Cloud hasnt already cheated on me!" One could understand Tifa's paranoia. Big City life could change people for the worst.

"Whatever Tifz, I think this is Clouds apartment building" They all jumped out of Yazoo's limo and headed up to Clouds flat.

Tifa gently leaned foward and knocked on Clouds door.

* * *

"Let go of me! I have to get the door" Cloud whispered harshly as he tried getting off of Sephiroth's lap. They were now fully clothed and waiting for the guests whilst Sephiroth took the opportunity to Molest poor Cloud.

"They can wait love" Sephiroth mumbled into Clouds neck before kissing it lovingly.

"Let go!"

"No" Sephiroth proceeded to lick and kiss the boys neck.

"I-if you let go of me... you can do stuff to me later..." The blonde lied.

Sephiroth smirked at the idea "What kind's of stuff my love?"

Cloud gulped "Bad Kind of stuff that uhm... I dont know... " He heavily blushed.

"Can I touch you here?" Asked Sephiroth as he rubbed on Clouds fully clothed cock.

Cloud 'Eeped' cutely before nodding slowly.

"Can I touch you here my sweetheart?" Whispered Sephiroth as he trailed his hands to Cloud's buttocks.

"Y-yes only touching... now let go!" Sephiroth smirked and let go of Cloud who ran to the front door.

"Tifa! Yuffie, Reno! Yazoo!" Cloud exclaimed "Come inside!"

"Wow Cloud! This is a pretty cool home you got!" Yuffie cutely ran inside to explore when she noticed a handsome young man in Cloud's living room in a grey suit and black tie.

"Everyone this is Sephiroth, Sephiroth this is Reno, Yuffie, Yazoo and my Girlfriend Tifa" Cloud introduced them.

"Hmmm little brother, this is the boyfriend you keep going to Edge for?" Sephiroth smirked and eyed Reno.

Reno gulped 'whats Yaz's older brother doing in Cloud's flat'

Yazoo nodded "and how do you know Cloud Strife?"

Sephiroth slung his arm around Clouds shoulders "I'm his b-"

"-business colleagues, we were just discussing some business" Cloud new Sephiroth will try something risky like call him his boyfriend.

"Uhm Cloud where's my bedroom?" Asked Reno.

"Third one down the hall. Yuffie yours is the fourth one down the hall and Tifz yours is the fifth!" Reno immediately grabbed Yazoo and pulled him to his room.

Reno slammed the door shut, turned to Yazoo and kissed him passionately "Fuck, if Yuffie didnt disturb us in the Limo, I would've fucked you infront of them!"

Yazoo moaned at the thought and hardened immediately. Reno quickly removed Yazoo's clothes and pushed him on the bed "I'm going to fuck you so hard your throat wil burn from your screams"

Yazoo whined needily as he felt Reno's fingers probe his enterance. Yazoo bucked his hips, taking in all four of Reno's fingers greedily. "Ahhh so good" Yazoo moaned and bucked harder "Yes"

"Fuck you're so needy, you little slut!" Reno's slammed his leaking cock into Yazoo's tight ass "Who's your daddy?" He yelled as he pounded the abused hole.

Yazooo simply moaned and spread his legs further fearing that his older brother will hear him.

"Who is your daddy?!" Reno roared as he slammed harshly against the silverhead's prostate.

Yazoo sobbed in pleasure "You're my daddy! You're my fucking daddy! Pound me harder daddy! Ah ah ah ah yes! Oh yes fuck my slutty ass ohhh god!"

Reno groaned as he felt his cock throb hornily "oh fuck baby! You want it harder?.you want daddy to fill you up with his hot sticky cum?" Reno grunted and pounded hard into Yazoo.

"Yes daddy! Yes oh yes oh fuck yes! HARDER OH FUCK ME DADDY YES YES YES! OH YES! FILL ME UP OHHH FILL MY SLUTTY HOLE! Oh fuck!" Yazoo thrust upwards trying to get Reno's hard throbbing cock deeper in him.

"Ahh baby so tight!"

"Ah ah ah I'm going to cum! FUCK MEEEEE!" Yazoo yelled as his cum splattered all across them.

"So tight! Fuck here's Daddy's cum! Take it! Take it all" Reno gave a final throb and twitch and filled Yazoo up violently with his hot cum.

"Ah" Yazoo gave a satisfied moan as Reno pulled out "We should be going back out there.."

Yazoo yawned and nodded.

* * *

"Heyyy Noct?"

"Yes Prompto! What do you want?" He yelled from the kitchen as he emptied a packet of Chips in a bowl.

"Whats it like?"

"Whats what like?" Asked Noctis as he grabbed the bowl of Chips, a couple of beers for him and coke for Prompto and headed to the huge massive lounge.

"You know... kissing guys... is it different?" Asked Prompto as he took the chips from Noctis and propped some in his mouth.

"Well it's hotter and more passionate because both men will try to fight for dominance and then its pretty much the same as kissing a girl... I guess.." Noctis sat down next to Prompto and switched the TV on.

Prompto blushed "show me~"

Noctis raised his eyebrow "you want me to... show you?... like gay porn or something?"

Prompto's eyes widened before he blushed and hit Noctis on the head "sis you perv! No! I meant... kiss me..."

Noctis smirked "couldnt resist me could you?"

Prompto growled "ew no! I'm not gay"

"After you kiss me, you will be" Noctis laughed as he played their movie.

"No I wont! So... how does it work?" Asked prompto as he opened his can of coke.

"You're not serious are you?" Noctis's eyes widened slightly.

"I am! Look, Cloud is gay, Zack is gay, You're bisexual, my friend Reno is gay! I want to know whats so great about men!" Prompto huffed and turned directly to Noctis.

Noctis sighed "Well I guess its like kissing a girl, except on guy is submissive and one guy is dominant, you know like the kisser and kissee, in this case I'm the dominant-"

"Hey why do you have to be dominant! I'm the straight one, which means I'm more manly, which means I should be domina-" a soft pair of lips graced itself upon Prompto's cute pink lips.

Prompto moaned. Noctis was in control, taking over Prompto, it felt soo good and strange at the same time... he was usually in control when he kissed girls. 'This must be what girls feel like'

Prompto's eyes widened as his chin was tipped up and a wet muscular tongue slid in his mouth. Dominating him. Making him feel like he belonged to someone... making him wanted and loved...

Noctis gently layed Prompto onto the couch and bit gently on his bottom lip before capturing Prompto's lips in his. Watching Prompto moan like that made him soooo horny. His cock throbbed in delight. He swiftly slid his hand up Prompto's shirt and teased the two erect nipples.

Prompto's eyes widened... he was so sensitive there. He moaned into the kiss causing Noctis to deepen it.

Feeling light headed from the lack of air, he placed his hand on Noctis's chest pushing him weakly away. Noctis smirked in the kiss and pulled away from Prompto "I just take your breath away dont I? And thats why I'm dominant" Noctis leaned foward and gave Prompto a quick 'You're-my-cute-uke-I-have-to-kiss-you' kind of peck and sat up and turned his attention to the movie.

Prompto's eyes widened. That was the best make-out session he had ever had!

"I... I... I... you're an okay kisser, I've had better" Prompto denied that that was the best ever.

Noctis smirked knowingly "Yeah... I'm sure"

* * *

Yazoo came limping into the living room with a proud seme walking behind him. Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud blushed at the sight of the two boys.

Sephiroth smirked "Had fun baby brother? I'm sure the entire world heard you yell for Daddy! Wait till Kadaj finds out about this!"

Sephiroth ducked as a random object flew his way "You cant tell brother Kadaj! He'll tease me forever!" Yazoo cried.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly and leaned over to Cloud whispering quietly "Can I be your daddy?"

Cloud eeped and blushed deeply before standing up "I'M GOING TO SLEEP GOODNIGHT!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Good or bad?... **

**Sephiroth is a crazy fucker haha...**

**Yazoo is slutty, with that cute sexy body, that beautiful hair and pretty face how could I not make him slutty?**

**Anyway Review and tell me what you think...**

**-Benjy-**


End file.
